1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for designating an apparatus to be caused to execute processing, a control method of an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent portable communication terminal is known to perform short distance wireless communication in addition to communication via a communication network. The communication apparatus of the partner of the short distance wireless communication is, for example, a portable communication terminal or an MFP (Multi Function Printer), and image data or the like is transmitted and received. To implement efficient communication considering the communication speed and operability, the short distance wireless communication is performed using two types of communication methods. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538 describes exchanging information necessary for a second short distance wireless communication method of the target communication apparatus using a first short distance wireless communication method capable of properly specifying the communication partner, and performing high-speed communication by the second short distance wireless communication method using the information.
The first short distance wireless communication method is, for example, NFC (Near Field Communication), and the second short distance wireless communication method is, for example, Bluetooth® or wireless LAN. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538, first, the communication method and the encryption method of the next communication are transmitted using NFC. If communication can be switched, the communication is switched, and printing is performed using the second communication method.
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538 does not search for the processing target apparatus by the second short distance wireless communication method such as Bluetooth. For this reason, if the user does not decide the processing target apparatus to be caused to perform communication by the second short distance wireless communication method, he/she may be unable to specify an appropriate apparatus.